Closed For Maintenance
by sweetsheart
Summary: Stein is hit with the full force of the female gender when that time of the month rolls around for Marie. Short, cute, SteinxMarie one-shot.


**A/N: I don't own Soul Eater :( I'm not sure why, but this idea popped into my head, and I decided to write this. It's a really short drabble. :)**

There are a few universal truths. One; there are two inevitabilities in life: death and taxes. Two; don't take candy from strangers. Three; men will never learn to deal with women at that time of the month.

Dr Franken Stein was about to have the third rule re-enforced the hard way.

Stein sat at his computer desk, tapping away at the keys, listening to the movie his lover was watching in the background. It was one of those dramatic romances, something soppy, but Stein was too preoccupied to complain. He continued to work on his computer, when he heard sobs coming from the couch. He turned his chair around, his eyebrow raised.

"Marie?" he asked, walking over to the couch. He looked down to see Marie, her knees pulled to her chest, eating ice-cream. She was crying, a box of tissues next to her and tissues strewn around the couch.

"Oh, Stein, it's... it's just so sad!" Marie said, sniffling. Stein looked at the screen. The main character, a wistful female, had just seen her boyfriend leave on a Greenpeace mission to Africa.

"Marie... you know these all end the same." Stein said.

"What do you mean they all end the same?" Marie sniffed, her voice slightly raised. Stein rolled his eyes, leaning on the back of the couch.

"Well, he'll go over to Africa, she'll be lonely and mopey, then he'll realise that he needs her and he'll come back. Then, they'll have a _lot_ of sex." Stein said. Marie put down the tub of ice-cream, turned around and glared at Stein.

"It's not going to happen like that! You're so unromantic, Franken!" Marie said, storming off into the bathroom.

"_Oh, Lord_." Stein said, she only called him Franken when she was angry at him or during... never mind. He walked over to the bathroom door.

"Marie?" Stein said.

"Go away!" Marie said, sniffling.

"Marie... come on, don't do this to me." Stein said.

"Stop it!" Marie said.

"Come on, Marie." Stein said.

"No!"

"Just come out of there."

"I can't!"

"Why not?" Stein asked.

"Just go!" Marie yelled. Stein conceded and walked over to the couch, looking at the movie which was playing on the screen. Of course, what Stein had said was going to happen, did.

"Oh, Trent, you came back just for me?" the main female character, Clarissa, said.

"Of course I did, Clarissa. I... I love you." Trent said.

"Oh... Trent, I missed you so much!" Clarissa said as she smashed her lips up against Trent's. As they finally pulled away after a good 40 seconds of saliva swapping, Trent looked at Clarissa.

"You know... I could just take all your clothes off right now." Trent said, breathily in Clarissa's ear. Stein raised an eyebrow.

"You watch, there'll be a convenient bed somewhere." Stein said. The camera then panned out to the interior of Clarissa's bedroom. The couple proceeded to disrobe, subtly, as not to raise the rating of the film.

"Told you." Stein said. He stood up, no longer able to bear the sheer dreadfulness of the film. He walked over to the bathroom door.

"Marie?" Stein asked.

"What do _you_ want?" Marie asked.

"Marie, I'm sorry if what I said upset you." Stein said.

"Yeah, well... Sorry isn't good enough." Marie said. Stein rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Marie." Stein said.

"No." Marie said. She seemed slightly more calm now. Stein sighed.

"Come on, Marie... I love you." Stein said, in a slightly sing-song voice. He stood back from the door. Marie walked up to the bathroom door and cracked it open slightly.

"Marie..." Stein said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Stein." Marie said, coming out of the bathroom and hugging him tightly.

"It's alright, Marie." Stein said as they walked over to the couch.

"It's just that... y'know." Marie said, bashfully.

"What?" Stein asked.

"I'm... it's that time of the month." Marie said. Stein sat back, jarred slightly.

"Oh...uh...yeah... don't worry about it." Stein said, looking down. Marie giggled slightly.

"What are you laughing at?" Stein asked.

"That's one area where men are all the same." Marie giggled.

"Where's that?" Stein asked.

"As soon as we start talking about periods..." Marie said.

"Yeah, I've got something I have to finish..." Stein said, standing up and walking back over to his computer. Marie laughed.

"Hey, Stein?" Marie asked.

"Yes, Marie?" Stein asked back.

"I love you too." Marie said.

**A/N: So, it's not fantastical, but it's cutesy and I like it. And if you don't like it, well... nyeh. :D**

**Ri-chan x**


End file.
